


Behind the scenes (Cillian Murphy x reader)

by Thomassshelby



Category: Peaky Blinders, cillian murphy - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, On Set Romance, Season 1 Peaky Blinders, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: Y/n is surprised by her favourite actor at school after winning a competition to meet Cillian Murphy and visit the set of Peaky Blinders for season 1, after a while due to her passion and skills for acting, she’s given a role for season 2 as Tommy’s new love interest. However, eventually Cillian and Y/n’s closeness on set results into something more...





	Behind the scenes (Cillian Murphy x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Cillian isn’t married and doesn’t have kids in this.  
> Also I’m English so the school system will all be in English, sorry, I’ll try convert ages though, but gosh the age difference is so large oof, soz I just have an age gap kink. Just imagine Cillian or yourself however old you want lol ;)

The wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while the younger ones stand looking scared. The older years stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience. Soon the bells ring and everybody runs except an occasional slowcoach or chatterbox. 

Everybody goes in except one and all is quiet; she smiles to herself, almost sarcastically. "Another school day begins," she thinks before running in to join the others. 

I’m that girl. 

For Sixth form (age 16-18), I’d chosen Mathematics, Physics and Drama. There was one day a week where I had an entire day of maths; that day was today. My first class was core maths, then 2 hours of further maths, then an hour of trigonometry, then finally I had 2 hours algebra to finish of the day - the only good maths subject. I did love maths and, might I say, I was damn good at it too, but an entire day of it dragged indefinitely. 

My main entertainment over the last few weeks had been an announcement that Cillian Murphy was going to be surprising a fan and take them to the set of Peaky Blinders to raise money for Red Nose Day; you’d donate money and someone would be randomly selected. And Cillian, being my favourite actor since Batman Begins, I obviously spammed that donate button till my bank was empty; which unfortunately only lasted around 30 seconds due to the minimal allowance I get from my parents. 

Even though the odds were extremely small, it made me smile thinking that there was a slight chance, 1 in a million maybe.

Algebra, two hours left of school; I slumped on the vinyl desk-for-two, the other seat obviously broken, leading me to be alone for the entirety of the year. These plastic chairs were alright a few years ago but now the heights were all wrong and made my back ache. 

The teacher droned on, I wasn't sure what she was saying, at this point my brain was quite frazzled, but I forged on; carrying on with the worksheet instead of listening to her. 

It was around 45 minutes into the lesson when a knock came at the door. Most of the class and teacher looked up from their work, this being the only visitor all lesson. However, engrossed, my eyes kept on my square patterned book, continuing on with the question. 

“Come in!” Mrs Smith yelled, observing the door over the thick rims of her glasses. 

I heard the cheap door creek open followed by a few gasps from what sounded like my best friend, Harry, and a quite popular girl called Lauren. 

“Ah,” Mrs Smith said with a hint of happiness, a rarity from her, she must’ve known about this intrusion prior to the lesson. 

“I’m looking for a girl named Y/n Y/l/n,” a familiar voice stated, making my head slowly tilt up. 

I couldn’t fucking believe it. My mouth gaped open in shock at the Irish male at my math class door, and at the name that had just fell from his lips. The rest of my class mates turned towards me at the back of the room, even the popular ones, but I couldn’t take my eyes off him. 

“Is that you?” He asked with a warm smile on his face. 

I tried to speak but my words wouldn’t come out so I ended up mouthing yes, while nodding slightly. His smile increased and he started walking in my direction. I followed his movements, coming towards me and noticing the broken chair neighbouring me, giving an airy laugh. He then replaced it and finally sat down beside me. 

“Hello,” he greeted in his low voice. 

“Hi,” I barely got out. 

“I’m Cillian,” he smiled. 

“Y/n,” I said. My eyes shot down and I rubbed them quickly with my finger tips, before looking back up to his blue orbs. “Are you real? Wow - jesus - oh my fucking god. I- I feel like I’m gonna cry and throw up consecutively. Fuck,” I blurted. 

He laughed at my jittery speech. “Don’t worry I’m real, I promise.”

“Oh my- the fucking competition, oh god, sorry I’m swearing a lot, I’m just so nervous.”

“That’s okay, I’m Irish so you can swear as much as you want,” he reassured, another smile tugging at his lips. 

“Oh good,” I laughed. 

“There you go, just relax.”

I took in another few breaths, calming me down slightly, then finally my eyes looked around the room to see the entire class still peering at me. “Why the fuck is everyone looking at us?” I asked for some reason, I already knew the answer; an extremely attractive actor had just sat next to the most unattractive girl in the class. 

“Because a stranger has just sat next to the prettiest girl in the class,” he said like it was a matter of a fact.

“Are you-jesus, are you tripping?” I joked, making him give a laugh once again as he looked into my eyes. After a few seconds of shared eye contact, a smile erupted on my face and I blushed, realising he wasn’t going to back out of what he’d just said.


End file.
